


【新愛】新希不想養寵物

by Lovesss



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: M/M, 父子年下, 現代AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27403366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovesss/pseuds/Lovesss
Summary: 父亲没有穿拖鞋，两隻光裸的脚掌抵在一片發亮的黑色毛皮上，不是地毯，而是，活生生的，一隻狗。
Relationships: Gaara/Shinki (Naruto)
Kudos: 6





	【新愛】新希不想養寵物

**Author's Note:**

> 內容低俗，LOF不給發(LOF：黃砂黑砂)，借親友帳號一用。感謝她大方協助。  
> 漫威相關是她本人的創作。

世人总说一年四季，新希的家乡却是一天四季。白天泼一盆水在地上，眨眼就被酷暑烤得看不见一点水渍；到了夜晚，温度计裡的水银随着太阳一块一溜到底，人们躲在室内依偎暖炉，即使走动时也想披着羊毛毯，至于户外那些贪玩的孩子，风一吹就能将他们哆哆嗦嗦的送回家。

新希的父亲不太喜欢电暖炉，至今他们还在烧无烟煤取暖，电暖炉只留给偶尔的客人。曾经他们烧的是木头，新希记得父亲坐在壁炉前，怀抱着他，膝上摊着一本故事书。他时不时用拨火棒去戳噼啪作响的木头，告诉新希该怎麽保持火焰，以及防止火星跳到地毯上，但从来不让他实践。

“等你长大。”他把拨火棒挂在新希搆不着的高处，拍拍他的头：“等你的手臂更长一点。”

今天的新希已经比「高处」更高了，拨火棒也因为无烟煤燃烧稳定不须看顾的特质，被束之高阁。最后新希还是不会用拨火棒，而他的父亲仍然喜欢坐在壁炉前阅读。

新希走进起居室，第一眼就看见从扶手椅高高的椅背上冒出半蓬红髮。他足够熟悉父亲的身影，只需要这麽看一眼，就能看出父亲此时歪着头，可能正在打盹。

他轻手轻脚的搬着木盆过去，到了父亲身边，忽然脚步一顿，大大的皱起眉。

并不是父亲有什麽不妥。就如新希所想，他静静歪在椅子裡，双手在膝上交叠。

问题在他的脚下。

父亲没有穿拖鞋，两隻光裸的脚掌抵在一片發亮的黑色毛皮上，不是地毯，而是，活生生的，一隻狗。

“啧。”新希發出嘘声驱赶它，黑狗抬着头看他，完全没领会到新希阴沉的脸色，安逸的卧着，看起来完全不介意肚子上的那双脚。反观新希可是介意得要命。他放下木盆，小心不让热水泼出来，指着角落裡的窝：“到那边去。”

黑狗动也不动，因为壁炉的热气吐着舌，满脸憨憨的看着他。新希被看得一阵手痒，想打狗。

他不会欺负动物，这是原则。不过新希也没有打算掩饰嫌弃，他向来不是对动物有爱心的人，如果真要养狗，他希望它好看、聪明、服从性高，诸如「每条狗狗都该被好好照顾啊」之类的话可没法打动他的铁石心肠。

这条完全不符合条件的狗出现在他们家，原因可以追溯到几个月前，从夜土在朋友圈分享了一个视频开始──

新希对社交软体不热衷，但是少数几个朋友的面子总是要给。他点了赞，顺手打开视频，原本只想看一眼，没想到出现的不是什麽可爱的小动物，是一隻骨瘦如柴的流浪狗，瘦得站不稳，朝镜头狂吠的声音凄厉得很有穿透力。有个人蹲在地上朝它伸手，试图展示自己无害，却换来一连串吠叫和狠狠一咬，那隻狗咬了一口就想跑，缩在角落裡一个劲的用前爪刨牆角。

它不是有攻击性。字幕浮现出来：它只是无助、恐惧，从来没有被爱过。

接下来的三分钟记录了这隻狗如何长回正常的体型，和它的领养人艰难的认识彼此，从神经质的流浪狗逐渐变成赖在人类怀裡打滚的宠物狗。视频不长，浓缩了时间，呈现出效果如同魔法般的前后反差。新希看完之后一抬头，發现对面沙發上的父亲正在看他。

“你在看什麽？”他问新希，“我能看吗？”

比起好奇，他脸上更多是关心。新希摸摸脸颊，才發现自己表情僵硬，眉也皱得死紧。

“没什麽。”他说，伸长手臂把手机递过去。我爱罗接过，点开，新希坐在自己的位子上看他的反应，毫不意外地看见父亲在视频开始播放的第一秒就皱起眉头。

新希知道父亲对一切苦难严肃以待，哪怕对象只是动物。他不会發出慨叹，也很少批判什麽。他只会看着那个正在受苦的可怜傢伙，没有表情，目不转睛，然后开始行动。

新希没想到的是，不到半分钟的时间，他还没转完上面这些念头，父亲已经在「目不转睛」和「开始行动」之间加入新的步骤：一个眨眼间，一串泪珠滚下了他的面颊。

“父亲！？”新希从椅子上弹起来。

“我没事。”我爱罗淡淡说。对比新希满脸惊骇，他镇静如常，一句话还没说完，下一串泪珠又滚了下来。

新希踌躇的站着，直到父亲拍拍身边的位子才过去坐下。我爱罗仍然看着手机，他看着父亲的侧脸，睁大眼回忆上次看见父亲流泪是什麽时候……其实那也不是多久以前。和许多致力维护气概的男人不同，我爱罗似乎很简单的认为，人类既然长着泪腺，就不必强迫自己不使用。

不过，父亲至今为止还没有因他而哭过。

新希忽然伸手按住手机屏幕，我爱罗「嗯」了一声，转过脸疑问的看他。

“请别看这个了，父亲。”新希直率的说。

或者也不是那麽直率——「请看着我」——这一要求，新希没说出来。

“好吧。”我爱罗放下手机，没问为什麽，问的是：“你有什麽想法吗？”

新希点点头：“我想起小时候的我。父亲不觉得有相似之处吗？”

“相似？”我爱罗重複着，蹙眉看他，“你是人，不是狗，新希。不一样。”他认真的说。

“这是当然的……”新希失笑：“但是，我也因为恐惧而试图赶走拯救我的人。”

“不一样。”我爱罗轻轻摇头：“被人类爱是动物的幸运，不是权利；你是一个孩子，你有权得到爱与保护。如果做不到这个，人类就没有未来可言。”

新希的父亲不同于寻常人。少有人能像他，一句话裡兼有严酷与感性，泪痕未乾就能一本正经地讲道理。新希抬手碰碰他颊上微微闪亮的痕迹，“所以父亲收养我，是为人类的未来考虑？”

话裡有一丝促狭，熟悉的人才能捕捉到。我爱罗瞪他一眼，很轻，意思大概是「不要顶嘴」或「不要明知故问」，“你们不一样，新希。不过真要说的话……”他慢吞吞的说，“那些人试图用套索套住它，带它回救助站。它很害怕，你有看见吧？最后它不再抵抗，低下头让人套住的时候……确实让我想起你。”

“我想起你紧绷的肩膀在我的手臂下放鬆下来……其实你的害怕没有减少，你只是希望我可以信任。”我爱罗看着他说，“我想这个视频的作者和我一样，感受到那种宝贵的信任，所以无论后来这隻狗再怎麽难以管教，他也没有放弃。”

新希一时说不出话。起先他说相似，只是因为还记得自己曾在街头流浪过。他看见流浪狗被拯救，父亲看见的却是拯救者在感激他被给予的信任。

“啊，我不是说你难以管教。”我爱罗补充：“你一直都是很乖的孩子。”

“……嗯。”新希想说什麽，动了动嘴唇，又闭上。他靠向父亲，低下头，将脸颊贴在他的红髮上。我爱罗摸索了一下，放下手机抱住他的肩膀。

他们安静的靠了一会，直到新希开始不满足于此。我爱罗微微偏过脸避开他的吻，问：“那个视频，最后怎麽样了？”

“……很好，父亲。”新希按捺着说，“它和收养它的人现在过得很快乐。”

我爱罗脸上浮现淡淡的满意，转回来吻了他。

TBC.

**Author's Note:**

> 流浪狗救援的視頻真的很好哭！  
> 誰不喜歡看hurt/comfort！


End file.
